


Best Friends. Brothers.

by LaughingThalia



Series: What Makes A Family Your Family. [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13102911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: Wally West during the events of 'Big Brother. Dad.'Wally could zip over to Gotham in seconds if he wanted to but then he would have to explain how the hell he'd gotten there so fast, for all their years of friendship Wally still hadn't told Dick that he was Kid Flash.When Wally got a text from Roy containing only a news article he was confused, usually their correspondents involved more words but he opened it and he understood.Bruce Wayne was dead.His best friend's father was dead.Secret identities be damned, Wally packed a bag and raced over to Wayne Manor as quick as he could. Which was really freaking quick.





	1. Knight Of The Prince's Heart.

**Author's Note:**

> The Chapters coincide with events from the previous fic.
> 
> I'm setting up for a Flashpoint event in which Wally West is the Barry Allen of that story and so Dick Grayson is the Bruce Wayne and Bruce Wayne is the Thomas Wayne so I figured I'd try and flesh out the Wally/Dick friendship a bit more since the Flashpoint story basically just starts off by flinging us straight into the alternative timeline.

## Chapter 1: Long Live The Prince Of Gotham.

Wally West and Dick Grayson were best friends. It was a friendship that didn't make sense to most people.

Wally was from Central City, Dick was from Gotham. Wally was the son of two middle class parents, his uncle was a CSI; Dick was the son of a billionaire. Wally was bouncy and hyper active, Dick was suave, cool and collected. Wally exclusively only posted pictures of cute dogs, memes and ugly pictures of his friends, whilst Dick had the perfect food, friends and pretty architecture basic bitch Instagram feed that always ended up in your explore page. They were about as different as two people could be and lived almost an 8 hour drive away from each other but after years of friendship between Wally, Dick and Roy they were hardly going to let a little thing like distance kill their friendship.

Of course Wally could zip over to Gotham in seconds if he wanted to but then he would have to explain how the hell he'd gotten there so fast, for all their friendship Wally still hadn't told him that he was Kid Flash, even if he was no longed a kid anymore. They were grown ups now, Wally was a mechanic who worked on police cruisers and Dick was an actual police man in Bludhaven, having wanted to leave his father's immediate field of influence, to a place where the Wayne wards were a little less recognisable. When he'd gotten a text from Roy containing only a news article he was confused, usually their correspondents involved more words but he opened it and he understood. 

Bruce Wayne was dead.

His best friend's father was dead.

Secret identities be damned, Wally packed a bag and raced over to Wayne Manor as quick as he could. Which was really freaking quick.

When he got there a woman he recognised as Tim's assistant opened the door. She must have recognised him as well because she let him in without hesitation. “Dick's in the kitchen.”

“I know this is a stupid question but is he okay?”

“He's trying to be. For Damien. And Barbara's trying to be for him.”

Wally gave a weak smile “Thank God for Barbara Gordon.”


	2. Like Seriously, DAMN.

## Chapter 3: Like Father, Like Son.

“Duuuuuuuude!” Wally exclaimed into the three way skype call he had set up between himself, Dick and Roy.

“What.” Dick asked confused.

Wally held up his copy of the Gotham Gazette that had a pretty scandalous picture of Dick and some red -head model on the front “You weren't going to tell us about your new side-piece?”

“Well I don't know if it's serious yet.”

Roy wolf whistled “If it's not, give her my number. Dude she is fucking hot!”

Dick rolled his eyes “Come on guys, at least try to be respectful. Kori's really smart, she has a degree in Physics.”

“What? How can she be smart when she's _that_ beautiful? It's not even fair.” Roy shook his head as he scrolled through her Instagram on the split screen of his laptop “Like seriously, damn.”

“Yeah, does she have any model friends in Central City who are into mechanics?”

Dick rolled his eyes again “Guys seriously.”

“Oh my God! Dick, you actually like her. Like, you like-like her!” Wally realised.

“What are we in 4th grade now?” He tried to brush off the question but he was blushing.

“Oh my God, you do!” Wally exclaimed, than addressed Roy “He does!”

Roy nodded “Dude, you got it bad.”

“She's really great guys. Damian doesn't even hate her.”

“What?!” Wally exclaimed “Damian isn't trying to repel her from you?”

“No, he's actually been really civil to her. Last night I swear to God she tucked him into bed.”

“Marry her right now.” Roy proclaimed “Any one who can get that kid to like them must be the perfect human being.”

Dick smiled “Well I'm glad you guys approve because we she just texted me, I have myself another date.”


	3. Gobble Gobble Gobble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kori mentioned Her family would meet Dick's whole family at Thanksgiving in chapter 3 so here's that meeting.

## Chapter 3: Like Father, Like Son.

 

When Thanksgiving rolled around Wally ended up spending it with Dick because his dad was being his dad and Wally didn't want to be around him and Uncle Barry was with the JL and whilst they were great they weren't family. Dick had always been family, from the moment they had met.

When he got there Kori Anders opened the door and smiled at him “Hey Wally.”

“Hey Kori. I brought some of Aunt Iris' famous coconut cream pie.”

“Oh! I finally get to try some, Dick has been raving about this pie, I have high expectations.”

“And they will be met.” He laughed as she took the pie from him and led him into the house. They chatted aimlessly as they made their way to the kitchen where it seemed everyone had gathered so they could keep an eye on the food as they chatted.

A girl who looked remarkably similar to Kori but with black hair and clearly slightly older stood up and smiled at him “You must be Wally, I'm Koma, lovely to meet you.”

“Lovely to meet you too.” He shook her hand “How was everywhere?” He joked.

She laughed “I haven't quite been everywhere just yet but when I do, I'll let you know.”

Ryan stood up as well, he was 6ft, an inch or two taller than Dick and had the same auburn hair Kori had become famous for “The name's Ryan, I'm Kori's little brother.”

Dick entered the room and saw Wally and Ryan meeting “Wall-man! You're here!” They hugged “Man it feels like I haven't seen you in ages.”

“Well we do live like three states apart. Wait, is Roy coming?”

“Nah, Roy's chilling with Jade and her family.”

“Fair enough.” Wally nodded “When we were kids, if you had told me you'd be with Kori and Roy'd be with Jade I would have laughed in your face.”

“Dude when we met I was still in my girl-cooties phase.” Dick laughed.

Koma asked “How did you guys meet?”

“When I was 9 and Wally here was 11-” Dick started.

“And Roy was 12.”

“Bruce had a fundraiser for GCPD. Somehow Wally's Uncle Barry got invited even though he's a CSI for Central City PD and Roy was Oliver Queen ward so he came too. The three of us were bored witless.”

Wally grinned “Kori let me tell you, you'd think Roy and I would be bad influences on a nine year old but this kid got us all in trouble.”

Dick grinned “It was disastrous.”

“Dick convinced us into a competition to see who could eat the most of those mini burger things and then Roy threw up on some ladies dress, I was basically chasing after the waiter trying to get some food from them and Dick was cackling like a mad man.”

“I got in so much trouble with Bruce.” Dick laughed.

“Yeah, and we've basically been best friends since."

“Whenever we get together it always ends in either pranking each other, or teaming up to conspire against someone else. When I was 16 we ended up getting on the news for stealing Oliver Queen's car and and getting into a street race with some dudes.”

“Funny thing was we ended up winning.” Wally grinned “My mom was soooo mad.” He left out that his dad was a little more than mad.

Tim and Damian had walked in half way through the stories and Tim joked “Dami, plug your ears.”

Dick looked at his little brother “Yes please, take these stories as what not to do.”


	4. What's the Sitch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is a Kim Possible Reference.  
> Call me, Beep me, if you wanna reach me. In danger or trouble I'm there on the double!  
> It just fits kinda.

##  Chapter 5: What Makes A Mother and What Makes A Mom. 

“Oh my God Dick is Damian okay?!” Wally yelled into the phone having just seen the video of Talia trying to kidnap Damian on youtube.

“Yeah we're all good here. We're with The Commissioner right now, they're questioning us about Talia.”

“Are you telling them about the whole League of Assassins thing?” Wally asked.

“Yeah. He agreed if this organisation is as shadowy as they seem, it's probably best to not commit my account to the system.”

“Look Dick if ever you're in trouble...” What was he going to say? _'I'm Kid Flash.', ' I know the Justice League.'_? “Just call me okay.”

“Um. If I have the time-”

“No, Dick promise me, if you're in trouble or she comes back for round two you'll call me as it's happening, immediately.”

Dick hesitated, clearly confused but he promised “I swear I will.”

“Thank you.”


	5. Officer Mc'Hottie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired for the blog post by multiple fics but mainly by #gotham is trending by wwwlw and the series Nests and Cages by LanternWisp and Lysical.

## Chapter 6: Eggshells.

“I can't believe you stopped a robbery and still bought your condoms.” Wally shook his head.

“I can, it seems like something Dick would do. Kick ass and than tap dat ass.” Roy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Yeah, Tim has been sending me memes and tweets about it all day. Apparently I'm now a GIF.”

“I'll say. I was just on Twitter, and you're actually trending. #OfficerDICKGrayson. That's the actual hashtag, only the 'dick' is in capital letters.”

Dick sighed “How original.” 

“It's hilarious!” Roy laughed “I actually love this so much. You're a freaking meme!”

“Check this out.” Wally held his phone up to the camera and showed them the tumblr blog @OnlyInGotham, The Wayne family was often featured on this blog “You're the only thing on this right now, like you scroll down and it's just stuff about Officer Mc'Hottie taking down some idiot in 7/11. It's the best.”

“Did you two honestly just call me to laugh at me and my memes?”

“Yeah pretty much.” Roy said at the same time Wally asked “Was that not obvious?”

“Wow. You two are the worst.” Dick laughed “I'm hanging up on both of you.”

“Biya Dickie-bird.” Roy sang.

“Bye Officer Mc'Hottie.”

Dick hung up.


End file.
